


Stupid Dares and Stupid Bois

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Injuries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: The day after Gavin gets hurt doing a dare, Michael comes to wake him up.





	Stupid Dares and Stupid Bois

“Hey.” There’s no response from Gavin. “Hey, dickhead.” Michael tries again, louder this time. He sighs, and starts shaking Gavin’s shoulder. “Gav, wake up.”

There’s a quiet groan from Gavin as he stirs, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He looks around, seeming disoriented until he sees Michael sitting next to him in a chair. Any confusion he had seems to dissipate at the sight of him.

“Morning, boi,” he says all too casually for the situation. He tries to sit up, but is pushed back down. “Aw, Michael, why’d you do that?”

“‘Cause you’re hurt. Jack said not to let you get up ‘til you’re better.” Michael notices that his hand is still on Gavin’s chest, but before he can remove it, Gavin lifts his own hand to cover Michael’s. He smiles, in contrast to Michael’s grimace. “So, was that stupid dare worth it?” Michael continues.

“I got a hundred bucks from Jeremy, so I’d say so.”

“For a broken leg and a gash in your side? It’s pretty subjective.”

Gavin’s quiet for a while, keeping his hand over Michael’s and occasionally stroking it with his thumb. “Did you stay here all night?”

Michael scoffs, as if his answer is obvious. “We’re bois, of course I did.” Gavin grins and puts his other hand on top of Michael’s, carrying it up to his mouth to kiss the palm. When Michael curls his fingers, Gavin kisses one of his fingertips. “Didn’t think you’d be so affectionate when you’re still so loopy.”

Gavin shrugs. “S’ long as I’m with my boi, I don’t mind.”

That sleepy smile makes Michael’s heart melt-–not that he’ll admit it. If Gavin was allowed to move around, Michael would crawl up in bed next to him, letting him wrap his arms around his torso. It’d be nice, with Gavin quietly cooing in his ear about how much he loves him. It can’t happen, not now, but it’s nice to think about.

“D’ we have today’s heist off cause I’m injured?” Gavin’s question breaks his train of thought. He silently nods, and Gavin smiles wider this time. “Good. I wanna spend time with you, Michael.”

He won’t say it, but Michael was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
